


Just for tonight...

by StariNights



Series: Sad Gays Made Happy [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 70s AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Its not good, M/M, Scene Rewrite, The Mudge Boy - Freeform, but then it did so i changed it, dont watch the mudge boy unless you are mentally prepared for a lot of rlly bad triggers, this movie id Bad so I rewrote the only scene that didn't make me wanna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: Before he even knew what he was doing, he had Anotonio’s face his his hands, smashing their lips together roughly. He could feel the other boy gasp in surprise and slight pain as he screwed his eyes shut and held him there for just a second before tearing himself away.“Is that what you want? Huh?!” he shook him lightly, silently begging him to say no. That he was just kidding, that they could just go back to being friends and pretend like none of this had ever even happened. Though.. Another part of him cried for his to say yes. To grab Sean’s face and drag him in again until neither of them could breathe.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Sad Gays Made Happy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590439
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Just for tonight...

“Would you…you ever think about kissin’ me?”

Sean couldn’t breathe for a moment as he stared silently at Antonio. He felt something cold around his chest as he spoke. “You’re crazy, no. No way-” he cut himself off, swallowing thickly. Antonio stared hard at the dashboard, biting his lip.

There was a long heavy silence as Sean stared. The cold turned to ice in his stomach and he knew it was because he lied. Of course he’d lied, and it disgusted him. All those long moments hiding from those fucks who tormented them both. Sentences completely lost on him as he focused on Antonio’s lips, thinking what he would do if Sean just- reached out, palms on his cheek, tilted his head down and-

Before he even knew what he was doing, he had Anotonio’s face his his hands, smashing their lips together roughly. He could feel the other boy gasp in surprise and slight pain as he screwed his eyes shut and held him there for just a second before tearing himself away.

“Is that what you want? Huh?!” he shook him lightly, silently begging him to say no. That he was just kidding, that they could just go back to being friends and pretend like none of this had ever even happened. Though.. Another part of him cried for his to say yes. To grab Sean’s face and drag him in again until neither of them could breathe.

“No…” He felt himself deflate at Antonio’s answer, his hands still holding either side of his face. Then, the other boy brought his hand up to his face, nimble finger swiping lightly across his cheek. Sean’s breath caught in his throat as Antonio leaned in, pausing for just a moment.

Sean didn’t have to self control to lean away before Antonio’s lips were on hs again. This time it was soft. He kissed him like it mattered, like _Sean_ mattered. He melted almost instantly, grip softening immensely as Antonio’s mouth moved against his slowly, kisses soft like whispers that had Sean hanging onto every word.    
  
Finally he realized what he was doing and he shoved Antonio back harshly. “Stop- fuck, Tonio fuckin’- stop it” he tried making his voice sharp and commanding, but it came out broken and horse. 

Antonio kept his hand on his cheek, and he didn’t have the strength to push him away. “Stop what, Sean?”   
  
“Stop..” he shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut just so he didn’t have to look at the other boys blue eyes, those eyes that always convinced him to do things he didn’t want to, “stop making me _want this_ ,”

He didn’t know what he would see when he opened his eyes, but before he even got the chance, the hand fell from his face. “Sean… what? You.. you..”   
  
When he finnally got the gal to look up, Tonio was looking at him with those stupid clue eyes of his. He seemed to be at a loss for words, and Sean didn’t have the ability to even laugh about how that was a first.    
  
“I want this too, though? Why would I stop?” 

Sean looked down. “’s wrong, Tonio. It’s disgusting and immoral and and- _sinful_ -” he was just repeating his father at this point. A disgusting man who never got off his ass unless it was to teach Sean a lessen.

“‘S not, Sean- fuck...” Anotonio grabbed his face lightly with both hands, pulling him closer. Sean didn’t have the ability to stop him. “It can’t be wrong when it feels so… so right, right?”

Sean sniffed, eyes burning as he closed them and pressed his forehead against Antonio’s. “I don’t- _Tonio please_ , please don’t make me need this,” his voice cracked as he begged, still pressing forwards, “I can’t do this… I can’t feel like this, it ain’t right-”

Then Anotonio's lips were on his again, a mix between their last two. It was desperate and a little forceful, but Sean melted right into it.    
  
“It’s wrong, Tonio,” he said in between kisses, “we’se jus gonna get hurt.”

“Can’t we worry about that in the morning? Please Sean, just-” he sighed, opening his eyes and looking at him with a desperate plea. “Let me have this, for just one night.”   
  


Sean paused before pushing forward and kissing him again. A silent agreement. He grabbed his by the waist and pulled him closer, hands tangled in the fabric of his shirt as Anotonio’s fingers found their way into his hair. It was a flurry of tugging and teeth and tongue and everything that came with first kisses. 

When Antonio pulled back, he was red faced and panting. “Stay here with me tonight,” he muttered against his mouth, “please?”

  
  
Sean just kissed him again, pulling him back in the seat where he was laying on top of him. “Just… long as you don’t leave the moment I pass out,” he muttered back.

  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it, baby”

**Author's Note:**

> This movie Broke Me. It's Not good. This is part of one of my projects where I take sad gay movies and make them.. not that way. This is just one scene, while others will be a full rewrite of the movie. I just.. could not bring myself to watch this full movie again for research or.. even think about it. It's rlly bad y'all


End file.
